Sensor bridges elements can be utilized for sensing a given parameter, such as pressure, acceleration, torque or the like. The sensor bridge provides a differential output signal indicating the sensed parameter. The sensor bridges usually provide the output signal to associated circuitry (e.g. an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC)) for conditioning the bridge signal. The associated circuitry provides a conditioned signal to other control circuitry.
The operating parameters for a sensor bridge can vary as a function of circuit operation, temperature or other environmental factors. These fluctuations in the operating parameters may cause inaccurate sensor readings. Various approaches have been utilized to compensate for sensor inaccuracies, including those relating to environmental factors (e.g., temperature) in a variety of sensors. One approach is to employ a trimmed resistor associated with the sensor bridge to provide desired compensation for the sensor bridge.
In view of existing approaches, there is still a need for improvements in compensation for sensor bridges.